Pay Back for All the Months
by Lemons In My Life
Summary: After Fang leaves, the whole Flock is one big bundle of emotions. Including Max, who is devistated. When an unexpected follower of Fang's Blog spots the Flock, Fang rushed to meet them, only to find a very crushed Max. What will Max and Fang do? Lemons.


**I have decided to skip around in my challenges so I got to work on Undeadfan26's challenge to write a lemon where Max rapes Fang so… Here it is! Enjoy!**

**And one more note please. Can you guys please check my profile? I don't mean to sound like a jerk but no more challenges until I have three left to do… Please? You can still send challenges by PMing me just hold on them until I'm done with some of them, if you will.**

**This is after FANG just to let you know… SO! THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ FANG YET, READ FANG AND THEN READ THIS!**

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Max! I want to stay in New York again!" Gazzy said over the wind. We were currently flying over the tall skyscrapers again and I was deciding if I should let Gazzy decide where we were staying at the time. Not in the sewers again, I hope.

"Maybe. It's not good for us to visit a spot twice. The white coats might catch on…" I said.

"Uh-huh. We'll just kick some more Eraser butt then!" Gazzy said, which led me to believe that Gazzy hadn't listened to most of the words I said.

"Well, I have a good feeling about this…" Angel shouted over the wind. "I think we should go…" Her blonde hair whipped around her like a soft halo and I had to smile. She was still my baby, but she'd grown up so much since the Erasers had taken her from us after Jeb had disappeared. Angel was usually right but lately her powers had gone from weird to freaky.

"Okay sweet heart. We'll go back to New York," I said willingly and changed the direction from South to North. Luckily we weren't too far away form New York. We'd probably get there by tonight.

* * *

**Fang's Blog**

_Yo. It's Fang._

_I thought it'd be too risky to post here since I split up with the Flock but I finally convinced myself otherwise and here I am, stuck on the top of a roof with no blanket to wear and only my computer for company._

_Here's the part where I start missing my Flock. I miss Angel with her ever entertaining talents, Gazzy's tricks, Iggy's bombs, Nudge and her talkativeness, and most of all…_

_Max._

_Sometimes I have to convince myself again that the reason why I broke up with the Flock was to protect them again. I want to be with them, how couldn't I? They're my family, of course, but the sense of guilt when I see them battered and bruised because the crazies are coming after me overwhelms me and I have to take a few breaths to keep from getting upset._

_Wow… This post is NOT sounding like me at ALL…_

_So while I wallow in my misery, I'll answer some questions._

**Kristal279 said:**

Wow, what happened to you Fang? You're all mushy now? Why don't you go back to Max and the Flock so you're not wallowing in your misery? They need you too.

**Fang said:**

_I would, if I could, but I can't because I'd be worried about them too much. Sorry._

**BobinessTheAwesome said:**

Fang, you're a fool for not going back to the Flock and Max! Do you know how lucky you are? I mean, wings? A hot girl going after you? What were you thinking?

**Fang said:**

_Well, I don't like to be called a fool but yes, I am lucky… Once you go through the painful and scary processes of being a bird kid from the School. And I don't appreciate you calling Max hot._

**KittyKat345 said:**

Hey, Fang. I saw birds in the sky near New York. I saw they had legs! I saw the Flock! They're in New York! Come say hi to them and then to me!

**Fang said:**

_Thanks KittyKat345. I'll keep that tip in mind._

_Signing off to a cold night. Fly on,_

_Fang_

* * *

**Max POV**

I closed the computer screen in the Internet café and sighed. Shoot! Some girl spotted us and he knows where we are now. Shoot!

Oh well. I was slightly happy, expectant and sad. After Fang had left, he'd stopped posting on his blog. I would check it every time to see if I could drag him back by the feet. Boy, he'd be in B-I-G trouble with me if he suddenly decided to pay us a visit.

But he was missing us. That's the most important thing to me and I smiled to myself. I pushed myself from the computer and got us, tapping Iggy on the shoulder to tell him time to go. Everyone else followed us onto the busy street of New York, New York.

"Max!" Angel tugged at my shirt, pointing at one of the streetcars on the sidewalk. "Let's get ice cream!" I smiled and got out the money I got form the mysterious bank account. We'd found the credit card here in New York too.

Angel and Iggy got vanilla, Nudge got chocolate, Gazzy got mint chocolate chip, and I got fudgy brownie chocolate. I carefully licked the ice cream so that it wouldn't drip over my hand and saw Gazzy's ice cream cone trickling down his hand and turned to the ice cream lady for more paper towels.

Later, after checking into a hotel that didn't cost much but was still nice, I tucked in all the kids and decided to take a nightly walk. Not far from the hotel but far enough to let me think. What new skill would Angel get now? What are we even doing in New York? Most importantly, why can't I forget Fang? I thought that he was the one I'd be with forever. He's always in my mind but why did he have to leave? I sighed sadly and swayed slightly. I groaned and slumped against the nearest wall, fighting tears. I had to stay strong, for the Flock, and my self.

"Having trouble?" A smooth voice asked me. I turned to see a man all dressed in black, smiling widely. An Eraser? I gasped and started to run down the street, not bothering to look to see if the Eraser was chasing me. I ran into an ally way and took off into the sky. Flapping my wings hard so I rose high above the skyscrapers. I sensed something bad coming towards and I swerved out of the way, missing something black wiz by me. A flying Eraser? No, it couldn't be, it was too fast for the bulky hunks of meat. So what was it then?

The skyscrapers lights lit up the sky and suddenly I realized who it was who was flapping their wings across the sky from me.

It was Fang!

"Fang…" I whispered. I gulped in deep breaths to get control over my panic. What was Fang doing? Fang blinked a few times and smiled the smile I've missed so long.

"Hey, Max," Fang smirked. "What's up?" I narrowed my eyes and flew at him with tears in my eyes. Fang opened up has arms and still kept grinning. What was with him? Suddenly showing up and he thinks I'll just walk into his arms and forget everything!

I punched Fang in the face when I reached him. His face contorted into a frown as he free fell near the skyscrapers. Just as he was about to hit the skyscraper roof, he flapped his night black wings a few times and landed on the skyscraper's roof gently. He glared at me.

"What the heck was that for Max?" Fang snarled as he glared at me.

"For leaving the Flock and me," I glared back and dove towards Fang. He crouched into a defensive position and prepared to defend himself. A few meters away from the skyscraper, I pulled back and flapped my wings the other way and landed softly before Fang, tears streaming down my face now. Fang frowned and gently brushed away my tears. His face became soft and he smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Max," Fang said softly. "I'm sorry I left you." He pulled me into his arms and I cried softly. But then I had a crazy idea. I pushed away from Fang hard and he fell on his rear end. He frowned again. "What was that? I apologized!"

"That's not enough!" I shouted at Fang, I pulled a rope that I carried around in my pack with me and grabbed Fang's wrists, tying him to the nearby railing.

'Wha-What the heck are you doing Max?" Fang shouted at me. I grimaced and tied the ropes tighter.

"Punishing you," I whispered and ripped his shirt off. His hard abs was shown and Fang struggled, his eyes growing wide, his breath becoming ragged. I leaned down, while standing on my knees, and kissed Fang on the mouth, sticking my tongue in. Fang responded as if by instinct and kissed me back. We wrestled with our tongues for a few minutes until I pulled back. I sat back and slowly took off my shirt and jeans, teasing Fang as he stared at me hungrily. I gently unclasped the hook for my bra and let it fall to the roof's ground. Fang gulped and I saw his jeans tent a bit. I smirked and bent back down again, down in-between Fang's legs.

Fang blushed as I slowly pulled down the zipper to his jeans and slid his boxers and jeans off his ankles and threw them in the growing pile of clothes. His manhood popped out and stood to attention. I grinned and gently rubbed the top. Fang flinched and squirmed a bit. I kissed the top and stroked the sides of the soft and sensitive flesh. Fang's breath hitched and became ragged as I sucked on the tip and then took the thing in my mouth. His manhood seems to thicken, despite how thick it already was as I bobbed up and down. Fang was gasping and moaning when he cried out.

"Ah, Max! I'm… going to cum!" I just kept going. I could feel Fang fighting the urge to release his load and I gently squeezed his length. Fang exploded over my hand and licked it off, making sure to get the rest off of Fang's manhood. Fang panted, recovering from his orgasm.

I slowly stripped, shivering a little from the cold wind, and pulled off my jeans and my shirt. Fang didn't say anything because his eyes said it all. They were filled with love and lust. His eyes raked by body and I couldn't help but to blush a little. I slowly walked to him and untied his hands. Fang's chest swelled as he took in the sight of me. I sat on his lap, his erection poking into my back and I kissed him on the lip. His hands came down my back and rested on my hips.

"I missed you," Fang murmured as he kissed my cheek.

"No kidding," I replied. Fang's hands went up my back and rested on my breasts; he squeezed them and gently massaged them. I moaned, his hands massaging my nipples at just the right pace. I felt myself get a little wet down there and I knew that Fang could feel it too.

"Getting too wrapped up in the moment, huh Max?" Fang smirked and I glared at him but I smiled.

"I could say the same for you," I said, wiggling my hips a little. Fang groaned and looked at me pleadingly.

"Don't tease me, Max. Teasing isn't nice," he cracked a smug smirk and I frowned. I'd have to teach this boy a lesson.

"Just watch me," I said with a cocky grin. Although, I should say that there was another person cockier then I am and he's sitting under me. I blushed slightly as I got off his lap and straddled his waist, holding myself over his erection. "Ready?" I asked. Fang only nodded and I braced myself as I slid down slowly on his cock. I felt his tip hit skin and I winced as I pushed down further, taking my virginity.

"You okay?" Fang asked, he rubbed the small of my back and tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm fine," I said, relaxing. I felt full to the brim and it felt damn good. I pushed off of Fang and then slid back down; Fang moaned more and grasped my hips, driving me down harder. I moved in sync and we went faster and faster, the coil of pleasure in my stomach getting tighter and tighter.

"Agh! I'm… gonna cum!" Fang groaned.

"Me too," I panted. "Let's cum together," I said, my cheeks burning. Fang kissed me softly on my lips just as the coil was released and I felt Fang shoot his seed inside me. I collapsed on top of him, still connected until we started to feel the cold again.

"That was a-mazing," Fang smiled while rubbing his arms. "Brrr…" He shivered. I rubbed the back of my head guiltily as I pulled on my clothes again. Fang did the same and he popped out his wings, black feathers flying everywhere.

"But, I think you might want to think of warmer spots next time," he laughed, a heavenly sound and then took off the roof.

"You jerk!" I yelled after him and ran off the top of the building to follow Fang. But I smiled, breaking my intense shouting.

Fang was back. He said 'next time'. He was going to stay.

* * *

**Okay, then. Totally sorry for taking SUCH a long time to finish this! I have problems with time management and due dates. Always get them messed up!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I hope you will subscribe or review!**

_**Once again, please, as much as I like writing them, no more challenges until I have my "To-Do" list down! I'm so behind in challenges! Thanks!**_

**~Lemons In My Life**


End file.
